


Fdo.: Steve Rogers

by Drakonov



Series: In memóriam [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Author was possesed during the creation of this aberration, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inaccurate Timeline, Letters, M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Revelations, Time Travel, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Una carta de Steve, escrita después de regresar las gemas.





	Fdo.: Steve Rogers

—Familiares de Steve Rogers.

Cuando llaman, solo acierta a levantar la cabeza. No es hasta que Sam apoya una mano en su hombro y murmura «Esta vez te toca a ti» que se despega de la pared y camina hacia la persona con la urna cineraria. Le explica que la alianza de metal no podía ser incinerada —como ya les habían advertido—, y como fue la petición de Steve antes de morir, es guardada en la misma urna. Salen del crematorio hacia el Complejo.

Sam le observa con una mezcla entre preocupación, curiosidad y comprensión. Ha pasado algo de tiempo; no el suficiente para cicatrizar las heridas ni mucho menos para olvidar. No, nadie puede olvidar. Lo ve en Pepper, que lucha por seguir adelante; en Clint que sigue entrenando con su hija; en sí mismo que intenta dar lo mejor de sí, ahora que su traje es azul, rojo y blanco. Todos recuerdan la batalla, lo que perdieron, lo que ganaron; todos recuerdan todo. El mundo continúa.

Le hubiera gustado que Steve viviese un poco más, para poder aprender cómo conllevar la vida de Capitán América y dar la talla que duda ser capaz de igualar jamás —aunque hará todo lo posible por acercarse—. Hay una llamada del espacio, que el ahora Capitán se encarga de recibir. Thor escucha la muerte de su amigo con pesar; eran grandes amigos, después de todo.

Sam se lo pregunta; ¿por qué Bucky y Steve nunca volvieron a hablar? Desde que Steve partió, desde que hablaron por última vez y su último abrazo, no volvieron a hablarse. Solo se miraban cuando el otro no lo hacía, y nunca se visitaron. Tampoco se mencionaban. Ante la noticia de su muerte, Bucky había exhalado, le había agradecido por la información, y le había preguntado si tenía que hacer algo.

—Me contó sus planes antes de marchar —le confirma. Sonríe levemente, mirando al horizonte—. Viviría la vida que siempre quiso, y regresaría cuando ella muriese.

Calla. Sam le escucha en silencio; sigue preguntándose.

—Me preguntó qué me parecía —«Si me hubiera atrevido», le recuerda su yo noventa años atrás. Mira la urna, delineando los grabados—. Me pediste que viviera mi vida como tú lo harías con la tuya —baja la voz. «Si te lo hubiera dicho», le recuerda su yo setenta años atrás. Sam mira a otro lado—. Y de nuevo no pude decirte la verdad, porque temía que no fueras feliz. Ese era el final de la línea.

Lo pronuncia, para escrutinio de Sam, con una leve sonrisa. Con nostalgia, pero no con arrepentimiento. Incluso satisfacción.

Están sentados en una escalera de incendios, en el nuevo edificio ahora emplazado donde ellos vivían antes. Bucky propuso el sitio y Sam le acompañó. Steve nunca dijo nada al respecto, pero Bucky cree que le conocía lo suficiente para saber que tener sus cenizas sentenciadas a permanecer en el Complejo no le hubiera gustado.

—En realidad yo vivía a varias casas de aquí —devuelve su atención a Sam, repuesto—, pero como Steve siempre estaba enfermo pasábamos mucho tiempo aquí. Su padre no me soportaba, pero su madre me invitaba a quedarme. Era mi segunda casa —recuerda—. Ha cambiado mucho. Ahora la calle está asfaltada, el edificio no es una bomba de tuberculosis y las ratas parecen más limpias.

Cuando vuelve la mirada a Sam, quien le observa sin pronunciarse y con una expresión apenada.

—No me mires así —pronuncia, con burla y una sonrisa de lado—, es deprimente.

—Eres tú quien se ha puesto sentimental —levanta las manos, relajado, quitándose culpa.

—Venga —Bucky se pone en pie, con renovadas energías—. Hagámoslo.

— ¿Sabes que nos pueden multar por esto? —Comenta como curiosidad, levantándose igualmente.

— ¿Crees que multarían al Capitán América por esparcir las cenizas del anterior Capitán América? —Responde, al tiempo que abre la urna. Sam acepta su punto de razón.

Ambos, de manera sincronizada, miran al interior con curiosidad. Se miran. Vuelven a mirar al interior de la urna. El morbo de la muerte.

—Coge la alianza —le pide Bucky.

Sam frunce los labios. —Cógela tú —Bucky sube la mirada, cuestionándole—. Me da cosa.

Bucky hace un sonido ininteligible. Vuelven a mirar al interior. Cenizas. Al final, Bucky mete la mano, saca la alianza, la limpia un poco y se la pasa a Sam. La resguarda, asegurándose de que después encontrará un lugar más adecuado donde dejarla.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunta—. ¿Lo esparces todo de golpe o puñado a puñado?

Bucky está tan indeciso como él. Al final deciden subir al piso más alto de la escalera de incendios y volcarlo todo de una, para que caiga entre los agujeros de los pisos de la escalera hasta el suelo. El ritual se antojaba más espectacular, pero cuando ha acabado, ambos se dan cuenta de que no tienen nada que hacer ahí.

Se van a tomar unas cervezas, a propuesta de Thor que les explicó que era un ancestral modo de celebrar las hazañas que el héroe en cuestión realizó, y prometió que él mismo tomaría una buena jarra a su nombre. Después Rocket gritó por detrás que no, que estaba dejando el alcohol, pero de igual forma Sam y Bucky sí lo hacen.

 

— ¿Qué es esto? —Le pregunta, ya de regreso en el Complejo.

Sam le ha entregado la caja con los objetos personales de Steve.

—Bueno —Sam se rasca la nuca, no sabiendo muy bien cómo responder—. Steve me pidió que te la diese cuando... Ya sabes.

Bucky no parece muy convencido, pero tampoco la rechaza. Esto no estaba dentro de los planes. Sam le retiene un segundo más, indicándole que ha comprado una cajita sencilla para meter la alianza de Steve. Después le observa partir, continuando con sus cavilaciones.

 

Primero está la alianza, que deja a un lado. Después una carpeta con sus dibujos —quizá los mejores, o quizá sus favoritos—, y sus chapas del ejército. Debajo hay un álbum de fotos relativamente grande. Empieza con una foto de sus padres, otra de su comunión y las dos siguientes son de ambos, cuando tenían trece años y recién cumplidos los dieciocho —con unas pintas de borrachos que no se tienen—. Una foto de la casa, la última antes de dejarla. La siguiente es un recorte de periódico, en la que sale Howard junto a Erksine. Una primera foto de Peggy, y un par más; en una está acompañada de Howard y el coronel Phillips.

Su respiración se ve momentáneamente alterada cuando aparece él mismo en una foto con Steve, después del suero. Hay dos fotos, que no recordaba haberse hecho, pero de repente le asalta la memoria. Y así, la siguiente es una de todos los Comandos, descansando antes de una misión. De la misión del tren, específicamente.

Deja a un lado el álbum cuando llega a la fotografía de la boda de Steve y Peggy, tras un acusado salto de tiempo. En su lugar, toma la cajita con la alianza, abriéndola. Es de oro, bien cuidada para el tiempo que ha de tener —1972, según el pie de foto—; Peggy se ve mucho más mayor que Steve. Es muy simple, circular y sin decoraciones, solo una línea hendida en medio. Después, lee el interior.

«2016».

Parpadea repetidas veces. 2016. Lee la inscripción.

«Hasta el final de la línea».

Vuelve a leerlo. Otra vez. Y de nuevo. Y se da cuenta de que le sudan las manos. Mira el escritorio con los objetos esparcidos encima. Está por llamar a Sam, preguntarle si no se ha vuelto loco y asegurarse de que ahí no pone lo que pone, porque lo que pone no puede ponerlo. O sí.

Revuelve la caja, y para su sorpresa, encuentra lo que buscaba; hay una carta en el fondo, debajo de un cuaderno y una fotografía en color que, por su contenido, prefiere no mirar. «Para Bucky», reza el dorso. Está de nuevo por llamar a Sam, pero ya está leyendo la carta.

 

_Lo siento mucho Buck, pero las cosas no fueron como lo planeado. Fueron mejor._

_Hice lo que prometí, regresé todas las gemas a su tiempo y momento, y dejé para el final el Teseracto. Gracias por ayudarme a inventar la historia de cómo había salido del hielo, Peggy al principio no me creyó, pero Howard se emocionó tanto que tuvo que darse por vencida._

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque he muerto y Sam es un buen amigo. Estoy escribiendo esta carta el mismo día de mi regreso. Te mentí también, cuando dije aquel día que sería el último, pero esta caja iba a ser para ti cualquiera fuera la situación; el cuaderno que hay en ella es el diario que me prometí llevar, para poder dártelo después._

_Peggy y yo nos casamos en 1972, y fuimos felices. Al menos durante los tres primeros años. Con el tiempo me he arrepentido de algunas cosas que nos dijimos, y otras que sucedieron entre nosotros. Pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome qué había pasado; quizá fuese que después de tantos años sin verla, la realidad me atacó —a ambos— de golpe, y nos dimos cuenta de que el otro no era lo que nos habíamos idealizado. Al fin y al cabo, solo nos conocíamos de un año cuando caí al hielo._

_Regresó, sin embargo, para pedirme el divorcio. Llevábamos entonces un año sin vernos ni hablarnos, y lo quería para poder casarse con el que, en tu tiempo, también fue su marido. Había estado casada antes, y había tenido dos hijos que ya eran mayores para aceptarme, pero él había muerto en el 65._

 

Bucky se detiene. Frota sus ojos, asimilando. Comprueba que, efectivamente, el cuaderno anterior es un diario, que en algún momento tendrá que leer. Elude la fotografía anterior, y sigue leyendo.

 

_Oculté durante toda mi vida que venía del futuro —que para mi regreso ya es pasado—, y desde que llegué, mi objetivo fue encontrarte. Ahora, recordándolo, me doy cuenta de cuán ciego estuve, Buck._

_Encontré un archivo de 1963 sobre un asesinato del Soldado de Invierno, y reuní un grupo de confianza de Shield, sabiendo que Hydra estaba oculta en él. Te encontramos en una base a las afueras de Volgogrado el año siguiente a mi regreso._

_Seguimos siendo amigos, como siempre había sido, siempre sería y siempre será. Tuvimos varias parejas cada uno, yo estuve a punto de casarme otra vez, aunque al final me arrepentí, mientras tú viviste la libertad que siempre habías tenido. Nunca sentaste la cabeza, Howard te lo reprochaba, hablando con ilusión sobre su mujer y su hijo._

_El tiempo es traicionero, y en este tiempo que, aunque robado, fue mío, mi otro yo apareció como el líder de una Hydra que no había podido crecer a la sombra de Shield. De todos, posiblemente nadie supo con certeza la verdad; dijeron que era un clon maligno, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y unas ideas corrompidas. Nos enfrentamos a él y recuerdo con dolor cuando fue él quien pronunció las palabras que despertaron al Soldado de Invierno y obedecías sus órdenes. También recuerdo el momento que tuve que matarme a mí mismo._

_Las cosas mejoraron. Nuestras misiones eran mínimas, solo cuando era totalmente necesaria nuestra ayuda. Intervinimos con éxito el misil que la URSS había planeado lanzar a finales de la Guerra Fría, y en 1991 ocurrió lo que creí que evitaría teniéndote conmigo. Howard y María murieron de igual forma en la misma fecha. Mi insistencia en buscar al culpable resultó con el destape de la operación del Cuarto Rojo y las Viudas Negras. La mejor de ellas, Natalia Alianovna, había sido la responsable del asesinato._

_Conocimos a Carol Danvers en el 95, y en el 2008 buscamos a Tony por el desierto, tras su secuestro, del que salió convertido en Ironman. En el 2012 Nick Furia puso en práctica la Iniciativa Vengadores. Hope Pym, Tony, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Thor, tú y yo nos enfrentamos a Loki y le vencimos. Pasamos a vivir un tiempo a la Torre Stark, pero éramos los «abuelos» del grupo, y nos fuimos en Año Nuevo, regresando de nuevo a la casa afuera de la ciudad, que habíamos comprado juntos a principios de siglo._

_Tony me avisó de lo que le llevaba sucediendo a Peggy desde hacía tiempo. Su marido había muerto el año anterior, y desde entonces se estaba sintiendo muy sola. La fuimos a ver, finalmente, y fue ella quien nos abrió los ojos. Ella lo supo desde que entramos por la puerta; lo supo desde que nos vio juntos la primera vez._

_Nos preguntó cuándo nos íbamos a casar —confundiendo quizá la realidad y sus pensamientos—, y recuerdo la vergüenza que ambos pasamos, y la que pasaríamos horas después cuando tú me dijeses lo que llevabas ochenta años para decirme._

_Me dolía la cabeza y estaba avergonzado, extasiado por la verdad que se había abierto de repente. Teníamos ya una edad, se suponía que éramos adultos responsables y maduros, capaces de mantener nuestras emociones a raya. No lo éramos; o yo no lo era. Siempre se te han dado mejor estas cosas que a mí._

_Recuerdo cuando nos besamos la primera vez, después de tantos años de espera que nunca se sintieron como tales. Recuerdo que todo encajó de repente, que teníamos una casa a nombre de ambos, un perro y una vida juntos._

_Recuerdo también las veces que pensé en regresar. Cuando me divorcié de Peggy, cuando tuve que matar a mi yo de aquel tiempo, cuando murieron Howard y María, y sobretodo, después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez contigo. La razón por la que quería y no marchar fuiste siempre el mismo._

_No regresé por no haber cumplido lo prometido, no regresé porque ese ya era mi mundo, no regresé por traición, y no regresé porque en mi reflejo tenía sesenta años y tú tantos mismos. Mi vida, mi mundo era este; tú serías —y espero que seas— feliz en el tuyo._

 

Bucky tiene que parar para respirar hondo. Para mirar al techo, afuera que ya ha anochecido, y para recomponerse un poco antes de seguir leyendo. Es uno de esos momentos, en los que podría estar en un sueño, y no sabría si querría o no.

 

_La primera vez que me pediste matrimonio te rechacé, por miedo y por experiencia. La segunda empezaste diciéndome que llevabas lavándome la ropa interior quince años y que esperabas seguir haciéndolo muchos más. Sin embargo, la razón final por la que al final te pedí matrimonio, fue porque había aflorado un deseo para el que, de verdad, necesitábamos un papel que nos declarara unidos. Te expliqué la razón, y a diferencia de lo que pensaba, te ilusionaste con la idea._

_En el mismo 2016 celebramos la boda, hicimos los trámites y conseguimos adoptar a una niña. Nos costó bastante, por nuestra edad y por nuestro trabajo, que al final fue la ventaja por la que conseguimos que lo aceptaran._

_Tuvimos miedo a hacerlo mal, a no saber cuidar de ella. María era una niña, con cuatro años cuando la adoptamos, muy inteligente, pero creo que no lo hicimos mal. Se ha convertido en una mujer, terca como yo y observadora como tú; en el diario te hablo más de ella._

_Nos retiramos de nuestro trabajo, tú te dedicaste a pasar tus días en actividades tranquilas y yo, lo poco que hacía, era acompañar a Sam en sus grupos de apoyo._

_Nunca hubo Guerra Civil. Solo regresamos a la batalla en tiempos de necesidad, en el 2018 cuando Thanos amenazó nuestro mundo. Esta vez supimos vencerle; Thor apuntó debidamente, cortó su mano y después su cabeza. El problema acabó ahí, los que estaban en el espacio regresaron y desde entonces no volvimos a pelear._

_Hemos vivido una larga vida. ¿Sabías que los súpersoldados vivimos unos treinta años más? He sentido abandonar a María y a nuestros dos nietos, pero yo ya estoy mayor y he preferido regresar con vosotros que seguir siendo una carga para ella. María encontrará una carta parecida a esta, en la que le cuento la vida que llevé en este mundo, la verdad sobre quién soy y de dónde vengo. He regresado, como te prometí, con la muerte de quien yo más quería._

_Tardé demasiados años en darme cuenta, Bucky. Dudé si contártelo o no, pero al final decidí que merecías saber la verdad; mereces saber que en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, acabamos juntos. Has sido el mejor compañero de vida que nunca pude imaginar, y te pido perdón, lo siento, por no haberme dado cuenta antes._

Bucky parpadea repetidas veces. Su pulso no es rígido, e intenta no abrumarse demasiado. Comprende cada una de sus palabras, comprende todo lo que pueda contarle; una parte egoísta de él le reclama haber podido tener la vida que le pide, pero las palabras que siguen le retienen de añorar lo inalcanzable.

_Vive tu vida, como me prometiste._

Se lo promete a Steve, a su memoria y a su otra realidad temporal. La alianza descansa sobre el escritorio, una alianza que guardará siempre pero que, determina —levanta la cabeza, respira hondo. Decidido, determinante—, cumplirá su última voluntad.

_Vive tu vida, en tu mundo; vive la vida que yo he vivido en el mío, Buck. Siempre fuiste y serás mi amigo, en un mundo más que eso, en otro tanto de lo mismo pero en silencio._

_Nunca lo olvides, estoy contigo hasta el final,_

_Fdo.: Steve Rogers._

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, lo sé. Natasha tenía 7 años cuando mató a los padres de Tony. Peggy se ha casado tres veces. Steve volvió a los 40, no a los 70.  
> Bueno XD, he perdido facultades.
> 
> ¡A aprovechar los ships clásicos, que pronto se viene la nueva generación!


End file.
